


A Sassy Troll Bites Off A Lot To Chew

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, F/F, Maryam Sass, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Partially Clothed Sex, Present Tense, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Porrim doesn't respect Latula's radness, so Latula gives her reason to.





	A Sassy Troll Bites Off A Lot To Chew

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> From the HS kinkmeme:  
> "So!  
> Does everyone remember that part in the walkaround where Porrim makes a comment about how she knows Latula slaps hard? I'm choosing to interpret that as Canon Spanking Kink Latula Pyrope, and I highly recommend everyone else do the same, it's absolutely stellar and will 100% lead to you enjoying life in general just a little bit more.  
> Anyway, that's the prompt! I'd like to see Latula taking Porrim over her knee for a surprisingly hard, surprisingly thorough spanking- bonus points for it all being Latula's idea, and/or Porrim ending up in way over her head!"
> 
> Did some impromptu portula because I couldn't resist, and also I was gripped in the throes of my muse. It was a good prompt, okay?

“For someone who’s supposed to take care of grubs, you sure are a brat,” Latula says, lips and eye both twitching.

Porrim flashes her a mean smile and replies, “You should do something about it if it bothers you so much.”

“You couldn’t handle me doing something about it, babe.”

The condescending underlining of her response makes Porrim _glare_. She’s gotten rather tired both of people commenting so flagrantly on her jade status and Latula’s antagonizing underestimation of her.

“We’d never find out for sure, since you’re all talk, Latula, and no follow through.”

Latula stalks closer, backing Porrim up against the wall. She puts her hands on either side of Porrim, essentially blocking her in. Porrim doesn’t cower or recant her statement. Her hands itch to reach out and grab Latula’s hips, run fingers through her hair, pull her in for a kiss. Instead she crosses her arms, eyebrow quirking expectedly.

“Cool your jets, girlfriend, or I’ll have to pull you over my knee and teach you how to properly respect a rad chick like me.”

“Oh, I think I’m giving you the proper amount of respect you deserve right now,” Porrim quips with a challenging grin. “Honestly, I’ve given you just a bit more than you’ve really earned.”

That does it. Latula grabs Porrim by the wrist and yanks her over to a chair that hadn’t just been there, but now exists because she willed it to. Ah, the convenience of dream bubbles.

Perhaps Porrim doesn’t struggle quite as much as she could, but she puts on a decent show of being both indignant at finding herself over her kismesis’ knees and dismissive of the predicament. Like she doesn’t think she has any reason to worry. It has the intended affect of aggravating Latula, who lets out a warning growl that goes straight to Porrim’s groin.

“You asked for this, babe, just remember that.”

“All I’ve asked is for you to impress me. I know you’re capable, deep, _deep_ down.”

Latula’s hand comes down hard on Porrim’s backside and she lets out a surprised gasp. Her bulge really starts stirring to life in its sheath.

She strikes Porrim several more times in rapid succession, staying in on small area. Stinging pain blossoms across the spot and despite herself Porrim lets out a little moan.

“You’re just a glutton for punishment, pornstar,” Latula chuckles, bringing her hand down once again in that same spot.

“I do keep spending time around you,” she agrees. That earns her two more quick but powerful swats.

“Your sass meters are off the charts tonight, rimjob. It’s cute watching you mouth off while I’m spanking you. You should know better, but like I said before, you’re such a brat.”

Latula hadn’t stilled her hand as she spoke, thankfully peppering the rest of Porrim’s ass with strikes instead of once concentrated spot. It takes so much effort for Porrim to keep her feet on the ground and not squirm around too much. Even still her left foot kicks up when Latula smacks the curve of her ass leading down to her thighs.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Latula asks, hand rubbing her already burning flesh while the other tugs playfully on a horn. “You learned your lesson already? Tell you what, apologize and I’ll let you up.”

“The only thing I’m sorry for is not getting a little nap in earlier, since now I’m so bored I might fall asleep.”

Latula squeezes her ass in a satisfying yet dangerous way. Her only reply is to start back up, this time striking with no pattern all across her ass. Porrim bites her lip next to her piercing, eyes falling shut. Oh, Latula is _strong_.

Porrim feels her dress being pulled up, then the band of her underwear being plucked.

“Aww, cute. Lace looks good on your fat ass, babe.”

Porrim opens her mouth to retort but Latula slaps her without warning and all that comes out is an embarrassing squeal. The sound delights Latula, spurring her on. She smacks Porrim’s plush rump giddily, enjoying the way it bounces. Hypnotic, honestly. She gets lost in spanking across Porrim’s cheeks for a minute, all sorts of delicious sounds falling from her lips. Latula could gladly spend all night spanking her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Porrim hisses softly, so low Latula barely catches it. It brings her back to the moment and she rests her hand against Porrim’s burning flesh. Idly she scratches at a hornbed.

“What’s up, rimjob? Finally learned your lesson?”

“Oh, are you still going? Sorry, I was distracted by my nail polish. It chipped, and after all that time I spent on them. What a shame.”

“Front all you want, pornography,” Latula says, hand running down between her legs to massage at her nook through the panties, “but you’re super soaked. Pretty sure if these weren’t black they’d be ruined.”

Porrim doesn’t have anything clever to say. She moans as Latula’s finger pushes past her nook lips, and she desperately wishes her underwear wasn’t in the way.

As if reading her mind, suddenly Latula’s finger is gone and she’s pulling those panties down to her knees. Porrim can’t keep her bulge sheathed any longer; it spills out, thrashing in the gap between Latula’s legs. Chuckling, Latula squeezes her knees together and traps it, minimizing any friction it can get. Porrim chitters in frustration.

“Tsk tsk, babe, you haven’t earned getting off yet. Gotta apologize first.”

“Not happening.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Latula’s bringing her hand down again with gusto. First she strikes all over Porrim’s stinging ass until she’s panting, eyes clenching shut as tears prickle in the corners. Finally Latula gives her a reprieve of sorts, focusing on Porrim’s thighs. She’s intent on getting them the same shade of deep jade that the rest of her backside is. Which is gonna take some force because Latula really worked her over. She doesn’t mind in the least. It’s just a good thing she stretched before this—her arm’s really getting a workout!

Porrim is engulfed in that mixture of pain and pleasure where she can’t tell one from the other. It thrills her in so many ways. Her bulge wiggles desperately while slurry dribbles out of her nook that throbs as much as her ass. She grips Latula’s leg, claws digging into her tights and no doubt ripping them. Latula just smirks, proud and aroused at how she’s affecting her kismesis.

Latula doesn’t let up, knowing Porrim’s close to breaking. Either the pain is going to be too much soon or else she’ll beg to pail, too horny to hold out any longer. Latula is more than willing to help her reach that point, whichever way it lands.

She doesn’t pause between any of her strikes now, humming a little tune in time with Porrim’s keens and whimpers and chitters. She hits wherever the mood strikes her—ha!—just trying to decorate Porrim’s ass and thighs in that lovely jade shade. Any stray spot that looks a little neglected gets special treatment.

Porrim can hardly stay still any longer. Her feet twist around each other as she squirms, ass arching into each strike even as the pain piles up. Her eyes are wet, nook clenching on nothing, claws cutting into Latula’s skin. Her whole backside is on fire, every hit igniting a fresh burn on every nerve. A particularly strong one has her crying out.

“Alright! I’m sorry!”

Latula stops, hand midair, and lowers it gently on her ass. Rubbing slow circles that Porrim can’t tell if they hurt or help she prompts, “What are you sorry for, porn mag?”

Porrim cranes back with a look of disbelief. “Really?”

Latula squeezes none-too-gently. Porrim rolls her eyes which earns her a quick whap that makes a whimper fall out of her.

“I’m sorry for not respecting your radness.”

Saying those words hurt more than the spanking. But it gets Latula to ease up on her bulge and help Porrim to straddle her lap. Latula gets her panties off so she’s unhindered, hands steadying her hips while Porrim drapes her arms over Latula’s shoulders. The pressure on her backside makes her wince. Latula notices, grinning as she rubs Porrim’s side.

“Did it to yourself, babe.”

Porrim scowls but Latula only presses their lips together. She can’t help melting into the kiss, horny and craving release. Her bulge is twisting up in her dress.

Deft fingers push the material up past her bulge, past her stomach, past her rumblespheres, and then Latula pulls back to get it over her head. Her eyes rake over Porrim’s exposed body hungrily, grabbing a rumblesphere and jiggling it.

“You’ve got a real smoking body, babe.”

“Having fun?” Porrim asks with a snort. Latula’s grin grows as she gives them a playful slap.

“I totally am. Hold on.”

Porrim does as Latula lifts her hips, one handedly shoving her tights out of the way and freeing her wiggly. Instantly it seeks out Porrim’s as she settles back down. They twist together and both of them moan.

Latula leans forward, mouthing Porrim’s right rumblesphere. Porrim’s eyes fall shut again, letting all the sensations wash over her. There’s so much and it’s hard to focus—until Latula bites down.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, I think you’ve earned that, pornstar.”

Latula looks so pleased with herself as she starts untangling their bulges. Porrim watches with a fond exasperation, putting up no resistance to whatever else she has planed.

When their bulges are separated Latula lifts Porrim up enough so hers can shimmy underneath her, the length of it running right across her nook lips and making Porrim shiver. A good inch or so peeks out the other side, slapping against Porrim’s ass. Latula is cooler than Porrim, and while it’s usually noticeable but not drastic, the few degrees difference chills the heat from her assaulted skin. It’s a relief yet at the same time just on the edge of too much.

“I got you, babe, don’t worry.”

There’s a snarky response just on the tip of her tongue, out Porrim keeps it to herself. She knows Latula means it.

Holding her hips steady, Latula bounces her in her lap, bulge thrashing between her thighs. Porrim chirrs, nonverbal begging for Latula to keep going. She does, drinking in the sight of her.

“Come on, pornstar, let me see you touch yourself.”

Porrim reaches down and grasps her thrashing bulge, pumping it the way that usually gets her going. Latula gives an encouraging chirp, bouncing her faster. Porrim tries to keep rhythm with her but it’s hard. Arousal is building up fast. The rocking is rough on her stinging backside, and Latula’s bulge brushes against her nook lips in just the right way with every movement. All these different sensations have brought her to the brink of overstimulation and she can’t take it anymore. After just a few more tugs, an orgasm ripples through her. Slurry spills from her nook, leaks from her bulge. She slumps forward and Latula holds her steady while she keeps going, shooshing the weak sounds that fall from her lips.

“Good job, babe. You’re so beautiful. Hold out just a little longer for me, alright?”

Latula‘s voice is strained. She’s close herself, the sight of Porrim pailing, and all the slurry coating her lap, making her stomach flip in the best of ways. She squeezes her eyes shut and bucks up against Porrim a bit longer until she’s pailing, too, Porrim’s name on her lips.

Grip on her lax now, Porrim rests her head on Latula’s shoulder as they recover. After a moment or two where she catches her breath, Latula starts stroking Porrim’s hair.

“Your ass is really hot.”

Porrim gives an undignified snort. She’s grinning as she returns, “You hit _hard_.”

“Yeah I do, and you love it.”

Porrim hums in agreement, hands trailing down and clinging to the front of Latula’s top. She wants to rip off the last vestiges of clothes between them, but lacks the energy.

“Want me to put some lotion on you?” Latula asks, rubbing a thumb around the base of Porrim’s horn. She nuzzles against Latula’s neck, sighing contently.

“I’d appreciate that, yes.”

“No problem, babe. Gotta take care of this hot ass of yours, make sure I can bounce a caegar off it.”

“If you do I swear I’ll break your skateboard.”

“Heh, sure, babz, whatever you say.”

Latula gets a good grip on Porrim before hoisting her up and shimmying out of her slurry stained tights before heading for her concupiscent platform. Her clothes are so ruined. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more of this pairing, and more importantly why isn't there more ft. spanking??


End file.
